Bristol Bulletin Board
✔ Fellrock Guard Tower Invaded by Monsters! "The town of Fellrock is offering 50 gold each to any adventurers (max payout of 250 gold) who participate in the clearing out of our guard tower! We have been losing livestock, and one of our (apparently retired) guards heard grunting and banging around in the guard tower. See mayor Ella for details/payment!" This is the post that Mars saw, which began her important if short-lived adventuring career. For the recap of the mission check out the Fellrock entry! ⛶ Father Looking for Archery Lessons for Daughter "I used to shoot, but one of my elbows has given out on me. I would like my daughter to learn, if for nothing more than self-defense. Pay is negotiable based on results. She is bright and ready to learn. See Winzess." The Heroes of Fellrock did not respond to this ad. ✘ Wanted Alive: Redd the Goblin "Let's end Redd the Goblin's long-running crime spree! He is a dangerous menace and needs to answer for his crimes. I will pay 500 gold for the goblin handed over alive, or 100 gold for him dead. If you provide town guards with information that leads to his arrest, or lead us directly to him, you will earn up to 100 gold. I will also pay 10 gold for each cohort of Redd's brought in alive. Redd is notoriously cunning, and surprisingly capable in battle. His army consists of over a dozen goblins. He is wanted for murder, thievery, vandalism, and more. See Captain Tydrom or Vavith" -A note is also scratched at bottom which says "visit 26 East Street." Both The Heroes of Fellrock and Karven Ditko attempted to collect this bounty, but neither were successful. The party discovered two goblins disguised as gnomes while patronizing Sedaryn's Seafood. This gave them a launching point for their investigation, which did lead to the capture of almost two dozen of Redd's underlings. Karven gave the party some advice at one point, but in retrospect it was actually misinformation to mislead them. The night of the goblins' planned heist arrived, and the party were there to intercept. They thwarted the robbery, but one single goblin escaped their capture- Redd himself. He and his cohorts had painted themselves different colors to mislead potential bounty hunters or guards. The red goblin that the party did capture, was in fact green. Redd and his few remaining thugs returned to the restaurant later that night and pulled off their job, before disappearing to the east. The party later found trees that they had vandalized along the road the Ellery. ✘ HELP! My racing animals have escaped! Your happy neighborhood animal racing game has a problem- the animals have run off! A commotion next door scared them into a frenzy, and now I can't find them. Please help if you are able and inclined! See Verris" The party did not pursue this quest, but it seems someone else did. The animals have returned safely. ✔ Need Some Muscle to Clear out Haunted Inn "Pretty much what it says on the tin- I own the old Swarthy Suites building and would love to have the shadows within removed somehow or another. If you can do it, you'll earn yourself 300 gold and free room and board at the inn for life, once it's opened back up to the public. See Achievement, thanks!" The Heroes of Fellrock accepted this quest. Upon heading inside the dusty hotel for the first time, they found the body of a squatter, dead on the west staircase. As they explored, shadows attacked them, reducing their strength. They also encountered the timid spirits of a young boy and a weeping woman. Shaw grew extremely weak as the fights went on, and the others were injured as well. The party eventually retreated to recover and acquire magic weapons, which would be more effective against their undead foes. They also asked Jesshann about lingering spirits and decided that they would have to resolve the spirits' enduring anguish to set them free. Upon exploring the inn for the second time the group pieced together that the original founder, Swarthy Spearo, paid assassin Zerron to kill the family of three that owned some of the land he needed to build the inn. The party then encountered Anthony- the father of the slain family- as a poltergeist. He ravaged the party, and so they decided to track Swarthy down and bring him to Anthony. Mars attempted to kidnap him at work, but the plan didn't pan out. Swarthy ended up with a guard stationed at his house for the night. Mars, as his granddaughter Achievement, then visited and attempted to lure him away, but failed a second time. She tried one more time, now impersonating Vavith Nosebreaker, and succeeded in kidnapping the old man. The party's final visit to the inn was quick and deliberate. They dragged Swarthy to Anthony's room on the second floor. The crippled old man begged for his, even trying to bribe the party with a relatively huge payout. Some members of the party considered the offer, which was far greater than the pay for completing Achievement's initial quest, but ultimately the old man was delivered to his fate. The ghost of Anthony exploded Swarthy's head, but this did not immediately resolve his grudge. The party learned of Anthony's rage incarnate, kept within a magical glass behind him. They shattered the floor beneath him to release his rage, but he absorbed it and became pure malice. The party lead him to his son, and upon seeing him he finally let his rage go. The three spirits were able to rest, and they finally moved on. The party buried Swarthy's body in the nearby forest and collected their pay from Achievement. Swarthy, as a spirit, told Jesshann what had happened, which created quite a bit of trouble for the party throughout the remainder of the campaign.' ✔ Apprentice Mage Searching for Guinea Pig "I'm trying to learn healing spells, but I'm still working out some kinks. I don't think I'm dangerous, just a little confused. Let me practice on you and I'll pay you for your help! -Corlin" Oh, The Heroes of Fellrock took on this quest alright. Mars (as Roye) and Enra responded to this ad. Corlin, as it turns out, is a wild magic sorcerer. Roye first asked Enra to hit him so that there would actually be damage to heal. A powerful shillelagh did perhaps a bit more damage than expected. (The two later realized that a healing spell still works even if you aren't missing health.) Corlin's first attempt at Lay on Hands was a failure, but he did manage to cast Levitate on himself. Roye convinced the young gnome that he had in fact succeeded. The duo was paid, and at that point could have left. Instead, they invited Corlin to try again for more practice. This time the wild magic surge ended up casting Fireball, centered on Corlin. Needless to say he didn't survive, and Roye almost perished with along with him- being knocked unconscious. Corlin's dog was also a victim of the accident. Enra did, however, manage to save a potted plant. So, hey, at least there's that.' ✔ PI Needed- Where is my Boyfriend Going? Respond ASAP "He's out for the day, but back tomorrow. Respond today if possible. Every evening he sneaks out. He says it's for work, but it doesn't add up. Can you tail him and tell me what's really going on? Paying gig. -Voyore" Mars (as Roye) took on this quest. Voyore wore a kimono and was from the East. She explained the details to Roye, who came back the following day to pursue the husband- Kif. She messed up one stealth check, but managed to hide before he saw her. He arrived at some apartments and went inside. Through a window Roye watched him greet and hug a half-elf woman. Things were looking bad, but a few moments later they both got out shamisens and began practicing. It was clear that the woman was teaching Kif how to play. Roye deduced that this was a surprise for his wife, since the music would remind her of home. Roye reported back to Voyore that she need not be worried, and put her mind to ease.' ⛶ Wrestlers Needed! "Hey chump! Think you're tough? Think you got what it takes? Think you can defeat Gusk the Reptile? Take down Stonelogger the Goliath? Pin The Mighty Akio? Humble the villainous Arms? Stun warrior Stun himself? Do you think you have what it takes to dethrone the champion- Hargrum the Dwarven Wonder? Then get your ass to the Grapple Gym right now! See Fayfice to sign up!" The Heroes of Fellrock did not respond to this ad.' ✔ Rats in Storage Building- Need Brave Exterminator! "How are customers supposed to use my storage building when it's full of vicious rats!? Need someone brave to get rid of them. Before you come up here with a shovel and a sack, know that these bad boys are big! I'll pay 1 gold per tail. Thanks! See Nerina for more."' The party accepted this quest. Originally Shaw took on the quest alone, but he quickly realized he would need backup. As the party cleared out the rooms they found the "rats" to be some weird amalgam of rats and badgers- and tailless at that. Some of the rooms also had insect swarms, and others still had giant wasps. Enra was even knocked unconscious at one point, but the party managed to complete the quest and collect payment.' ⛶ Solve my Puzzle and I'll Pay You! Good Luck! "What can I say, I don't have much important going on! I'm retired, you see. So I've cooked up a riddle. I think it's rather clever, and I'd like to know what you think too! Come and give it a go for just one gold. Get it right and earn yourself ten gold! What a deal! I'm Harron, and you can find me in Town Square at lunch time any day of the week. See you soon!" The Heroes of Fellrock did not respond to this ad.' ⛶ What are these scrolls? I am poor and can’t pay much "I have a small amount of money but it is nice to help me for free. I have three scrolls and don't know how good they are. It would help me more than you can know. Go to Fredrick's Fruit and go south and whistle a tune. I will say hi. I look like a cat. Thank you." The Heroes of Fellrock did not respond to this ad.' ✔ Protection needed for overnight camping trip with my kids "We would like to spend the night in Forsyth Forest, do some hiking, and see the waterfall. We’d just like someone tough but good with kids to come along, just in case. Nature knowledge is a plus. Not really looking for multiple people. Pay is 15 gold. See Elsalor, thanks for your time!" Ivan responded to this ad. He ventured to the northeast of Bristol with the elf Elsalor, his son Sarlen, and his daughter Phirie. Sarlen insisted that he was brave, and often lead the pack, whacking any plants in the path with a stick. Phirie enjoyed birdwatching along the way. The group camped out overnight, and were not bothered by any dangerous forest animals. A spectacular showing of fireflies impressed the kids and adults alike. They following morning they saw the waterfall, which lived up to its reputation. The trip home was peaceful as well. What a lovely quest the dice granted Ivan.''